AÚN ESTASEN MIS SUEÑOS
by Rukia Nair
Summary: <html><head></head>Estos días en su cuerpo se mostraban cada ves unas leves marcas rojas, y durante la noche en su rostro podía sentir como si unas gotas cayeran en el, tenía que descubrir que era</html>


**AÚN ESTAS EN MIS SUEÑOS**

**Primero y mas importante: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON MI ANERIOR FIC, ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ *-***

**Segundo: Agradezco a Gaia chan, por su apoyo, consejo y buena onda, también porque es la única k me entiende en lo del ICHIRUKI (amo esta pareja, amo a Ichigo)**

**Tercero: GRACIAS POR DARSE UNA LEIDITA POR AQUÍ**

**NOTAS: Haber, aquí encontraran; spolier, lemon, y MUCHO ICHIRUKI, aunque creo que el lemon no es tan bueno, ya ustedes me lo dirán**

**Creo que esta por demás decirlo pero: ACLARACIONES**

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo sama, si me pertenecieran, habría mucho lemon entre ya saben quienes, jejejejeje**

**¡AH! Y por si le interesa este one shot esta inspirado en la canción de Rata Blanca, Aún estas en mis sueños.**

**Sin mas los dejo para que lean ^-^**

**IXR==IXR==IXR==IXR**

-Nuevamente lo mismo – se había despertado y al verse en el espejo del baño notó unas leves marcas rojas en su cuello y pecho – pasa muy seguido –

-Onii chan, el desayuno ya esta listo –

-ya bajo –

Desde hace unas semanas ya podía sentir el reiatsu de sus amigos, aunque muy vagamente, pero podía hacerlo, no lo demostraba pero estaba muy agradecido con Ginjou y sus amigos, aunque los entrenamientos en esas cosas donde lo metía Riruka eran extraños, le ayudaban.

Y estos días en su cuerpo se mostraban cada ves unas leves marcas rojas, y durante la noche en su rostro podía sentir como si unas gotas cayeran en el, tenía que descubrir que era aunque el estudio y los entrenamientos lo dejaban cansado y no podía mantenerse despierto, pero estaba dispuesto a saber de que se trataba y haría hasta lo imposible esta noche.

_¿Que?_

_¡…Pero claro que no!_

_Ichigo nunca seria capaz de…_

-Rukia…- dejo escapar un suspiro al recordar la vez en que pudo oír la vos de la morena

– espero nos veamos pronto –

El día paso lento como si quisiera detenerse, pero el anochecer por fin llegó y estaba dispuesto a mantenerse despierto sabia que alguien iba a su habitación por la noches, podía sentir su calor, y su dulce aroma, las primeras veces pensaba que era un sueño pero los sentimientos escondidos en su corazón le gritaban que era ella… que ella había regresado.

Se recostó en su cama, escuchando su I-pod, observó el cielo, la luna estaba mas hermosa que nunca y la oscuridad que la rodeaba le recordaba la mirada enigmática de la morena. Se había dado cuenta que la extrañaba que la necesitaba, quería verla…sus razones no las sabia, solamente la necesitaba a su lado.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, y en ellos podía tenerla cerca, aunque siempre acababan igual, con ella yendo a su mundo alejándose de él.

**IXR==IXR==IXR==IXR**

Una mariposa negra apareció revoloteando

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, Nii sama…esta será la última noche que vendré a verlo, no me echaré para atrás –

-Rukia…- su semblante serio se tornó algo melancólico al observar el dolor en los ojos de su hermana – piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión como esta –

-Ya fueron muchas semanas las que he venido a verlo, y se que no recuperara sus poderes, se que ese reiatsu que detectaron en el BDT, no podría ser de él – dijo con tristeza

-Sé que no solo viniste a verificar si ese reiatsu era o no de él – ella abrí los ojos como platos – Rukia, deja que todo tome su curso, no fuerces a tu destino ha tomar un camino que no corresponde –

-"¿Destino? Una ves creí que mi destino era ser una shinigami común, pero desde que lo conocí, todo cambió, y mi destino tomo otro curso" – pensaba – Nii sama, regresaré al amanecer –

-Sí – y volvió a entrar al senkaimon

La ventana estaba levemente abierta, recordó las veces en que el solía dejarla abierta para que ella pasara. La corrió un poco y saltó hacia el interior, como lo había hecho las anteriores noches, lo observó, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, su ceño generalmente fruncido, estaba muy relajado, parecía un niño, caminó hacia el armario lo abrió suavemente para no despertarlo, ese lugar que antes tenía un futón donde ella podía dormir, ahora estaba ocupado de algunas camas y cajas.

Escuchó un leve sonido, pero le daba pereza abrir los ojos, sintió nuevamente ese aroma tan dulce y una suave presencia, la batería de su I-pod se había agotado

-Ichigo…- esa vos la conocía, ese suave murmullo

-Ichigo…-volvió a decir posando su mano en so rostro deslizándolo con ternura

-Esta ves sí será la última ves que podré verte – acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un suave beso en la frente, lo que causó que el sonriera, pero ella no se percató

-Sabes…a veces quisiera volver a esos tiempos en que íbamos juntos al Instituto – se recostó a su lado

Ichigo escuchaba cada palabra, la sentía, su aroma, su calor, la suavidad de su piel y ese beso, quería abrir los ojos, pero tenia miedo de despertar y enterarse de que todo era un sueño…otra ves

-esos días, me la pase muy bien, esos días eras mi amigo… mejor amigo, me comprendías. Ahora ese sentimiento se transformó y no estoy segura de que es y tengo miedo a admitirlo, porque si lo hago se que luego sufriré aún mas – puso su mano sobre su pecho y besó su mejilla para luego besar ligeramente su cuello como ya lo había hecho anteriormente, sabiendo que él no la sentía

– Sé que ya no tienes poderes, y que ya nunca me podrás volver a sentir – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y cayó en el rostro del pelinaranja y en su rostro se formó un semblante triste

-Y si no lo digo ahora se que ya no tendré la oportunidad de decírtelo aunque no se si este sentimiento se puede llamar así, pero, Ichigo yo…te amo – dijo en sollozos – te amo y aunque tu nunca me escuches y este amor me duela por la distancia, debo decírtelo, te amo, te amo, te amo, y siempre lo haré – se alejó de él dispuesta a marcarse se giró y se secaba las lágrimas

Ese no era un sueño, su voz sus lágrimas podía sentirla, abrió los ojos y vio esa silueta con la que había estado soñando por tanto tiempo, ella estaba ahí, vio que estaba de espaldas limpiando sus lágrimas, una felicidad al igual que cierta culpa por hacerla llorar invadía su ser, pero la felicidad era mayor, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, y él no podía dejarlo así

-Rukia…- dijo tomándola por la muñeca

Ella se giró, la estaba sosteniendo lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos color miel que deseaba ver hace tanto tiempo, y ahora los veía llenos de un brillo especial

-Rukia…-dijo abrazándola y dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad

-I…Ichigo – dijo sollozando de felicidad y aferrándose a su abrazo

-Rukia, yo también te amo – le dijo alejándola un poco para poder observarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos

-Ichigo – no podía articular mas palabras que su nombre al sentir esa inmensa felicidad que se apoderaba de ella el escuchar también que el la amaba

La sostuvo por la barbilla, y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella, podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, y no dudó en apoderarse suavemente de esos labios carnosos que se convertían en su delirio al verlos entre abiertos, suavemente empezó a explorar cada rincón de su cavidad.

Su lengua pasivamente se acostumbraba al ritmo del pelinaranja, y sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello y su cabello.

La alzó un poco para girarla sin desprenderse de ese beso en el cual se decían tantas cosas, y la inclinó suavemente en su cama.

-Ahora sé que te amo – le dijo al separarse de sus labios para observarla, y ella solamente le brindó una sonrisa sincera con su rostro aún con marcas de lágrimas, pero de felicidad

La volvió a besar pero mas apasionadamente, no quería dejarla y que desapareciera, solo quería sentirla con el, volverse uno solo con ella, su mete se nublaba solo tenia un claro objetivo, retener a la morena a su lado.

-Ichigo – dijo en un susurró al sentir que él besaba su cuello con leves mordiscos

-Rukia, te amo, no te vuelvas a alejar de mi – lo dijo como suplica

-No lo haré – lo dijo sin pensarlo pero desde el corazón

-Te extrañe tanto – dijo aún besando la suave piel de su cuello

-Yo también – dijo enredando sus dedos en la pelinaranja cabeza

Sentía un deseo que nunca había sentido, era algo que quería dejar fluir pero no estaba seguro de si hacerlo o no, sabía que si no lo hacia ahora, talves ella vuelva a desaparecer por un tiempo y tendía que esperarla nuevamente para poder tenerla, aunque él estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo, pero no soportaba la idea de volver a dejarla ir.

-Te amo – le volvió a decir a la morena

Ella lo jalo para que la volviera a besar en los labios, moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo, haciendo una leve fricción entre ambos, causando una electricidad en sus cuerpos.

Pasó sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, le resultaba fácil al estar ella debajo de él, y ese kimono negro que ella usaba ya empezaba a estorbarle así que dirigió su mano hasta donde estaba el nudo del obi y empezó a deshacer, ella no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que dejó de sentir esa leve presión que fijaba el kimono a su cuerpo

-Ichigo – dijo en tono temeroso

ÉL no le respondió, y se apoderó nuevamente de los belfos de la oji azul violeta, y sus manos no dejaban de recorrer con mas libertad el cuerpo de la morena, aún sobre el kimono, pero en cuanto encontraron una abertura no dudó en explorar lo que había debajo, y subió un poco para presionar uno de los senos de la morena

-Ichigo – volvió a decir como un gemido, y la forma en que ella lo dijo excitó aún mas al pelinaranja

-¿Quieres que me detenga? – le dijo, sabiendo que era precipitado lo que estaba haciendo, ya que hace pocos minutos se habían encontrado y declarado, pero si no lo hacia talves no tenga otra oportunidad

-…-no respondió, su cuerpo le pedía que dejara continuar al pelinaranja

Al no escuchar respuesta continúo besando su cuello y le dijo – no hare nada que no quieras-

Ella quería ese contacto, deseaba que él fuera el primero en conocerla de esa manera

-No te detengas, yo…esta bien que seas tú, solo tú –

El volvió a aprisionar su boca con mas pasión y seguridad, la agarró por la nuca y quedaron sentados en la cama, mientras la despojaba de su kimono iba dejando suaves besos en sus hombros y brazos, ella no se quedó atrás, tomó su camiseta por el borde y se la quitó con ayuda de él, para luego seguir con el cinturón y desabotonar lo jeans. El continuó explorando con sus labios y saboreando la piel de su cuerpo mientras ella se aferraba en su cabello, luego nuevamente la tendió en la cama y él se quitó sus jeans ya que ella los había desabotonado, luego continúo quitando de ella el hakama deslizándolo por sus piernas, hasta dejarla solamente en ropa interior.

Su nerviosismo se hiso presente y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín al verse reflejada casi en total desnudes ante la vista avellana de él, luego sintió como el volvía a besarla pero no solamente por su cuello o brazos, se aventuró a besar el nacimiento de sus senos y se concentró por un momento en su ombligo.

Harto de tener esas dos prendas que interfieran en su caminó logró deshacerse de el brassier en un movimiento, para saborear los botones rosas que se levantaban erectos de ella, los lamió y mordió, haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre, causando en él mas excitación, y sus bóxers ya le estorbaban, pero antes quería deshacerse de la última prenda que a ella le quedaba.

Entre besos caricias y leves mordidas llegó hasta el vientre de la morena y luego sobre las braguitas lamió su intimidad causando que ella arqueara su espalda y soltar un suave quejido de placer, suavemente deslizó la prenda por las piernas de la pelinegra y se sentó para poder observarla en su completa desnudes, mientras ella intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos, pero él la detuvo y los apartó

-Eres mi diosa – le dijo al ver la perfección de su menudo cuerpo, sus senos cabían a la perfección entre sus manos, sus caderas angostas eran adecuadas para él, y el sonrojo del rostro de la morena le causo una leve sonrisa.

La beso suavemente en los labios susurrando en ellos un "te amo", con una de sus manos acariciaba las piernas de la morena, masajeando sus muslos y aventurándose a la intimidad de la morena la acarició suavemente, sintiendo que ella dejaba escapar un leve fluido, y su instinto lo llevó a querer probarla, así que se acomodó de tal manera en que las piernas de ella quedaran sobre sus hombros y con su lengua empezó a lamer ese elixir fragancioso que lo instaba a querer mas, mientras ella aguantaba un leve grito de placer mordiendo sus labios

-Ichigo – dijo en un ahogado intento

-dame mas –

Y ella sintió un calor en su vientre mientras el la lamía con tanta salvajidad pero también con mucha delicadeza, la presión se hacia cada ves mas inaguantable así que decidió quitarse sus bóxers, y ella al observar el eréctil miembro del hombre que amaba solamente desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

Él volvió a sus senos y a su boca, mientras aún preparaba la intimidad de la morena para su intrusión con sus dedos, introdujo suavemente su índice en ella haciendo que ella gritara en su boca y moviéndolo un poco causó que ella moviera sus caderas.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó en un susurró agitado y ella solamente asintió con la cabeza

Se acomodó de forma en que pudiera entrar en ella sin lastimarla, le abrió las piernas, él agarró su miembro y con suavidad lo introdujo en ella, y para asegurarse de que no escape un grito de sus labios el la besaba con ferocidad

-Ichigo – dijo en un gemido en la boca de él –duele – se quejó

-lo siento – dijo disculpándose – pronto pasara –

-esta bien – dijo abrazándose a él mientras ambos se mantenían inmóviles acostumbrándose ella a ese miembro eréctil, largo y cálido y él a esa cálida cavidad húmeda y angosta

Luego de unos minutos ella empezó a moverse suavemente, él prefería esperar un poco antes de envestirla con ganas, pero era inevitable el quedarse así, y se movió suavemente, haciendo que ella dejase escapar un ronco gemido desde su garganta

-Lo siento –

-Hazlo otra ves – dijo sintiendo un hormigueo agradable en su interior cuando él se había movido

Movió nuevamente sus caderas para que él también lo hiciera, y no tardaron en estar en un mismo ritmo, con sus gemidos escapando de ellos, sus respiraciones ahitadas y el sudor de ambos mezclándose en uno solo

-Ichigo – casi gritó

-Rukia –

-hazlo más rápido – le pidió, sintiéndose en total éxtasis de sensaciones que nunca pensó poder sentir

Y como los deseos de la morena son órdenes para él no la hizo esperar así que la follaba con mas rapidez y salvajismo, era tan bueno eso que sentían, no tenía explicación, estaban unidos por fin en cuerpo y alma, ambos se amaban y el acto que realizaban no simplemente era sexo, era la manera que tenían de entregarse el uno al otro para siempre.

Después de las envestidas los gemidos los rasguños y mordidas, él sintió que llegaba a la cúspide del placer que ella le generaba

-Rukia yo ya estoy –

-Yo también- le contestó

-debo salir –

-No, dámelo, dámelo dentro – le dijo mas como una orden

Luego de unas envestidas mas ambos se besaron para omitir el grito de placer que se les escapó al momento de haber llegado al verdadero placer. Y ella cuando él se derramó dentro sintió una enorme calidez que la invadía.

Cayó exhausto a su lado, y ella se acurrucó en su pecho

-Ahora, serás solamente mía y de nadie mas Kuchiki Rukia – dijo con posesividad

-Imbécil, tú eres el que me pertenece –

-Como sea…-

-Ichigo – le dijo después de unos minutos – cuídate mucho, si estas haciendo algo para recuperar tus poderes, ten cuidado – le dijo medio preocupada

-Enana, de que te preocupas, sabes que siempre estaré bien, solo necesito que estés a mi lado – y la beso tiernamente en la frente, quedando ambos dormidos

Pero la felicidad para el pelinaranja, solo duró esa noche, puesto que cuando despertó al día siguiente ella se había marchado, pensó que había sido un sueño, pero una marca roja en sus sabanas y un papelito doblado le confirmaron que todo lo que había pasado esa noche era real.

"_Imbécil, te quedaste dormido y no pude despertarte._

_Nos veremos pronto"_

Decía la nota y debajo tenía el dibujo de dos conejitos, ambos con kimonos de shinigamis, uno con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, besando al otro de cabellos naranjas alborotados.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pelinaranja y dijo susurrando al viento que entraba por su ventana abierta

-Nos, veremos mas pronto de lo que esperas, Rukia –

Y la lluvia que había estado cayendo ya hace más de 17 meses cesó.

**FIN**

**IXR==IXR==IXR==IXR**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado. Esta es una de las muchas formas que imagino será el reencuentro entre esos dos. Espero sus comentarios, y todo lo que tengan para arrojarme si no les gustó.**

**Y **

**¡QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**JA Ne**


End file.
